Through all Time
by crimsonearth22
Summary: AU PRZPRiS A rather unexpected addition to the group of friends finds out the hard way what even a fairytale romance has its hardships...
1. A Time for Making New Friends

  
Disclaimer: _Power Rangers_ is owned by Buena Vista, Sara is mine. Everything up to _A Golden Homecoming_ is canon, but it takes a distinct turn after that.   
Author's Note: I came across this today while looking through some of the stuff I wrote a year ago and decided to post it to see what everyone thought. Some of the events may seem unbelievable, but keep in mind that I didn't write this for it to be taken seriously. I just felt like writing a love story and this is what came about. So if you're looking for a realistic story, you probably won't find it here.   
Chapter One: A Time for Making New Friends   
I opened my eyes and sat up slowly, taking in my surroundings. Where am I? How did I get here? 'Here' was what appeared to be a park, and there wasn't a cloud in what looked to be an afternoon sky. The grass was green and lush, and I knew then that I definitely wasn't in Texas anymore. Not in August anyway. I slowly climbed to my feet and brushed the grass and leaves from my clothes carefully, turning in all directions to see which was the best way to go.   
I spotted a path and began following it to wherever it led. Looking around, I had to admit that this place was gorgeous. There were benches and picnic tables underneath the shade of the trees, and as I rounded a turn in the path, I could see a gigantic body of water in front of me. I gasped softly at the sheer beauty of the lapping waves and knew that wherever I was, it was somewhere I could grow to love.   
I sighed reluctantly and continued on, turning this way and that to not miss anything. I turned to face forward again and walked right into someone, gasping in surprise. An arm slipped around my waist to steady me and I put clutched toned biceps in reflex.   
"I'm sorry." I apologized absently, letting go quickly.   
"Are you all right?" a male voice asked gently.   
I nodded distractedly, taking a step back. "I'm fine."   
"Are you sure? You seem a bit dazed." A female voice said in concern.   
I looked around at the group of teens numbly. "Um, where am I?" I responded.   
"Angel Grove Park."   
"Out of Kansas and into Oz." I murmured dizzily, then felt my knees give way beneath me as darkness closed around me.   
  
Hushed voices were the first thing I was aware of as I drifted into consciousness.   
"Any news Billy?" I heard a robotic voice say.   
"Negative. I haven't been able to pinpoint the cause of her coma."   
I opened my eyes and found myself lying on a cot while a teenager and what looked like a robot worked at a console. I struggled to my feet, stumbling toward them and crying out in pain as I ran into an invisible barrier. I fell back clutching my arm and looked up into worried blue eyes.   
"How long have I been out?" I asked quietly, cradling my upper arm gingerly.   
"A week."   
I nodded, letting that sink in. "You brought me to your Command Center." I said softly.   
"Yes."   
"Why?"   
"Because your collapse didn't seem due to natural causes."   
"You think I'm one of Rita or Zedd's henchmen."   
He nodded. "Yes."   
"Then why did you take the risk?"   
"You were in trouble."   
"You're good people Billy."   
"Will you consent to a full body scan?"   
"Of course."   
The handsome young genius held out a handheld device in front of him, moving it up and down my body slowly. After several moments, he shut it off and looked up at something behind me.   
"She's not under a spell Zordon."   
"As I suspected. Alpha, please remove the force field from around our visitor."   
"Yes Zordon."   
I felt the creepy buzz on my skin fade and stepped forward hesitantly just in case. I felt my strength drain from my body and fell forward with a gasp. Billy managed to dive just in time to catch me in his arms, helping me back onto the cot.   
"You're still weak." He explained.   
I nodded wearily. "Thank you for your concern Billy. I may know what caused my collapse."   
Billy tilted his head curiously. "What was it?"   
I sighed. "This is not my dimension. Is there such a thing as dimension lag?"   
"Hmm. Well I suppose the strain of traveling through the dimensional barrier could drain a significant amount of energy from your body. Do you have any idea how you got here?"   
I shook my head. "All I know is that I woke up in the park. I feel much better now that I've had some sleep. Uh, who did I bump into?"   
"Adam."   
"I can't remember if I apologized or not. Man, I really _was_ out of it."   
"You did. If I may ask, how do you know you're not of this dimension?"   
"Well, because the last time I checked, this place existed only in reruns on the Family channel."   
"You're saying that we are a...television show in your world?"   
I smiled sympathetically. "I'm afraid so Billy.   
"Well they say the truth is stranger than fiction..."   
"But that doesn't mean it isn't fiction somewhere else." I finished with a laugh.   
"I'm sorry about the force field." He said softly, examining the small burn on my arm.   
I smiled. "Hey, I saw Tommy's debut. I can't honestly blame you."   
"That's going to take some getting used to."   
I laughed. "Sorry."   
"Don't be. It's nice having someone who remembers the old days."   
I looked around and smiled sympathetically. "Yes, I suppose it would be. You're the last of the original team now."   
He nodded. "I like Tommy, but our friendship only goes back so far."   
"Well I know I'm no substitute for the others, but if you ever need to talk..."   
Billy smiled. "Thanks."   
"What are friends for?"   
An alarm went off and I watched in fascination as Billy immediately went into techno-mode. Two incoming streams of yellow and green coalesced into Tanya and Adam and while they conferred with Billy I beckoned Alpha over.   
"Yes?"   
"Alpha, would it be possible to arrange for Kimberly, Zack, Jason, and Trini to visit for a day or two?" I whispered.   
"Ai-yi-yi, that's a wonderful idea. I'll see what I can do."   
"But remember Alpha, it's a surprise."   
"You can count on me." The little robot said slyly, scurrying off to rejoin the Rangers.   
"We have to help him Billy." Adam said urgently.   
"I've located him in the Caspian Sea on Aquitar." Billy said, tapping a few things on the console. "I've lost him." He sighed, then turned to me hopefully. "He isn't..."   
Adam and Tanya looked at me curiously and I fidgeted. "He's alive. That's all I can say."   
"How do you know?" Tanya asked curiously.   
"Eh, long story."   
Adam came over to kneel beside my cot. "You had us worried."   
I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly. "I didn't mean to."   
"Are you all right?"   
I smiled. "I'm fine now. I'm sorry I was so out of it earlier. Billy told me that you were the one I bumped into. I'm sorry."   
He laughed. "Don't worry about it. Did he ever figure out what caused your collapse?"   
"We think it might have been due to my trip through the dimensional barrier. Which makes sense, because I feel a lot better now."   
"I'm glad to hear that." Adam smiled. "Don't worry, we'll get you home as soon as we can."   
I felt my smile falter and looked down a second, regaining my composure. "Of course."   
The chamber lit up with color as the other three Rangers teleported in and I carefully climbed to my feet, gasping as I felt dizzy. A gentle arm slid around my waist and I put both hands on Adam's shoulders to steady myself.   
"Sorry." I sighed.   
"You should rest." He pointed out gently.   
"I know, but I feel so helpless sitting here. I promise I'll stay out of the way."   
"Rangers, we have an incoming transmission from Aquitar." Alpha said, bringing it up on the viewing globe.   
"Rangers of Earth, we have a situation that calls for your assistance."   
"Is it about the Gold Ranger?" Adam asked anxiously as he helped me over to where the others were gathered.   
"Yes. I present to you Trey, the crown prince of Triforia; otherwise known as the Gold Ranger."   
The White and Blue Aquitian Rangers stepped apart, revealing a rather handsome young man in a black and gold tunic, in what looked to be a stasis chamber.   
"Is he all right?" Katherine asked in concern.   
Delphine nodded from the edge of the screen. "However, his physiology is inconsistent with our planet."   
"His molecules are deteriorating at an alarming rate. We must teleport him to you at once."   
Billy nodded. "We'll be ready. Thank you Delphine."   
The lovely woman nodded, bowing respectfully. "May the Power protect you, Rangers of Earth."   
"We wish you all the same." Tommy smiled. The viewing globe went blank then, and the tall Red Ranger looked over at me with a warm smile. "You look like you're feeling better."   
As if to contradict him, I felt myself sway a bit, and smiled sheepishly. "I'm still a little weak, but I do feel a lot better."   
Billy looked at me and sighed good-naturedly. "Am I going to have to strap you in?"   
I couldn't resist. "Why Billy, I had no idea you were that kinky."   
There was a moment of stunned silence, as the Rangers exchanged a startled look. Then Tanya started giggling and that set everyone else off, even Billy.   
Rocky grinned. "I like you."   
"Highest honor." I smiled.   
"I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?"   
I grinned as I remembered where I heard those words before. "My name is Sara. I am from a dimension where all of this is fiction, as crazy as it sounds. That's how I knew Trey was still alive."   
"When you said that it was all you could say..."   
I sighed, looking down. "I'm trying to keep from interfering in this world more than I already am by just being here. I don't want to inadvertently cause the end of the world or something like that."   
"A very wise decision indeed."   
The alarms went off and Billy immediately checked the computer for what was wrong. He frowned and looked up with a worried gaze.   
"Mondo has put a shield around the Power Chamber. We can't teleport anything in."   
"Not good." Adam sighed.   
"If we don't do something soon, Trey will hit the barrier and be destroyed."   
"Well if Mohammed won't come to the mountain..." I shrugged.   
"The mountain will come to Mohammed." Rocky finished with a grin.   
"Angel Cove. It's surrounded on three sides by cliffs." Billy said, punching the coordinates into the computer.   
"Billy, can we teleport out?"   
He nodded. "Hurry, Trey should be landing soon."   
"Right."   
The six teens vanished in their respective beams of colored light and I sighed, watching the stream that was currently Trey land with a splash in the cove on the viewing globe. 


	2. A Time for New Possibilities

  
Disclaimer: _Power Rangers_ is owned by Buena Vista, Sara is mine. Everything up to _A Golden Homecoming_ is canon, but it takes a distinct turn after that.   
Chapter Two: A Time for New Possibilities   
The three souls that made up the crown prince of Triforia appeared in the Power Chamber and I instinctively reached out to steady the one nearest me as he stumbled, sliding my arm around him and helping him over to my abandoned cot. He looked up at me through wet bangs.   
"Thank you. Please forgive my rudeness, but I do not recall seeing you before."   
I smiled. "I haven't been here very long. My name is Sara."   
"I am Trey of Heart."   
I bowed my head respectfully. "Pleasure to meet you Trey of Heart."   
The handsome Gold Ranger took my hand in his and brought it to his lips. "The pleasure is all mine."   
I blushed lightly, smiling at his old-fashioned manners. "I regret that we had to meet under such grave circumstances."   
"Yes. If you will excuse me, it is imperative that we transfer the Gold powers."   
"Of course." I said, moving aside so he could stand.   
Trey of Heart swayed as he got to his feet and I reached out gently to help him regain his balance. He smiled sheepishly at me.   
"I am sorry. I seem to still be a bit weak from my trip." He apologized quietly as I helped him over to his other two souls.   
I smiled. "I know the feeling." I said sympathetically, making sure he was steady on his feet before stepping back out of the way.   
Trey of Courage and Trey of Wisdom looked at me in interest for a few seconds, then nodded to Billy. "It is time."   
  
"I can't believe this." Billy muttered.   
I reached over to put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Everything happens for a reason Billy. You must trust in that."   
He sighed. "I know. I guess I just didn't realize how much I missed the Power until today."   
"I can't imagine how that feels Billy, I realize that. But you gave up the Power for a reason. Has anything changed that?"   
"No." The sandy-haired genius admitted.   
"You don't have to fight to be a hero Billy. If it weren't for you, a lot of the technology that ends up winning the fight would not exist. Sometimes being behind the scenes is a hell of a lot more important than being up there in the spotlight." I pointed out gently.   
He smiled a little. "You're right Sara. I don't really miss being jumped every chance they get. And I've been able to explore more of the Chamber's technology than I would have been able to if I had been out fighting all the time. Thanks."   
"Hey, what are friends for?" I smiled.   
"Do me a favor and not tell everyone?" he pleaded.   
I nodded. "I won't. But you should. They're your friends Billy. They aren't going to ostracize you over something that was out of your control. And if they did, they'd have to answer to me."   
Billy laughed. "I can believe that. I'll think about it Sara."   
I smiled. "That's all I ask."   
I squeezed his shoulder gently, then walked over to where Trey of Courage and Trey of Wisdom were flanking Trey of Heart on the cot.   
"Feeling any better?" I asked softly, putting a gentle hand on Trey of Heart's shoulder.   
"A little. Thank you for your concern."   
I smiled. "Hey, like I said, I know the feeling. My own trip here put me out for a week."   
He looked startled. "Which planet are you from?"   
I laughed. "I'm from Earth, just not this dimension."   
"If you don't mind me asking, why did you travel here?" the Trey on the left asked quietly.   
I looked up at him and smiled. "Fifty-fifty chance here. Courage?"   
He smiled. "Wisdom."   
I shrugged with a grin. "It was worth a shot. To answer your question, I wasn't given a choice. One minute I was in my dimension, and the next I woke up here."   
"I'm sorry."   
I smiled. "Hey, it could be worse. And to tell you the truth, I like it here."   
"Your family must miss you."   
I felt my smile wobble and glanced over at the battle on the viewing globe to regain my composure, shrugging slightly. "I'm not really all that close to my family." I admitted quietly. "I'm not sure anyone even knows I'm gone."   
Thankfully, Alpha scurried over before Trey could comment on that. "We're all set Sara."   
I smiled. "Cool. When?"   
"Whenever we're ready."   
"All right. Now we just have to figure out how to distract Billy long enough to teleport them in." I sighed.   
"Pardon me for asking, but whom are you talking about?" Courage asked curiously.   
I looked over at him and smiled. "Can you boys keep a secret?"   
"Is Mondo a heap of rusting metal?"   
I grinned at Wisdom's sense of humor, beckoning him and Courage to move closer. "We've arranged for the rest of the original Earth Rangers to come by for a visit as a surprise for Billy." I murmured. "Only..."   
"Only Billy is monitoring the computers." Courage finished.   
I nodded. "Exactly. Oh Alpha, while I'm thinking about it, can you contact Jason and tell him to hang tight? You know Tommy, he'll be his first alternative."   
"Ai-yi-yi, no problem Sara."   
"Oh, and see if you can find Aisha. We might as well go for broke."   
"A Ranger reunion, how exciting. You got it."   
Alpha bustled off and I looked down at Heart when he took my hand gently. "You have a good heart Sara."   
I smiled and shrugged. "I wanted to do something nice for Billy. Especially after today."   
The crackle of teleportation filled the room as the Rangers teleported in and I winced as Tommy approached Billy.   
"What's going on? Did you transfer the powers already?"   
Billy sighed and looked at me. I nodded in encouragement and he looked down. "The Gold powers wouldn't take me. I guess I just wasn't meant for them."   
I left the Treys and walked over to put my hands on his shoulders. "Fate has another plan in store for Billy." I said quietly.   
Katherine made a sad noise and came over to hug Billy tightly. "I'm sorry Billy. But Power or no Power, you'll always be one of us."   
Tommy stepped forward. "Kat's right man. You never gave up on me, and we won't give up on you."   
"Never." Adam chimed in.   
"Yeah, once a Ranger..." Rocky began.   
"Always a Ranger." Tanya smiled.   
Billy smiled in relief. "Thanks guys."   
"Time is of the essence Rangers." Trey of Courage reminded us gently.   
Tommy looked down for a second, then smiled. "I think I know of someone who can do it."   
  
Rocky sighed in frustration. "Where are they?"   
"I don't know. Maybe the teleporters didn't have enough power to bring them back."   
"I'm here guys." Tommy said as he jogged in.   
"Where is..." Adam trailed off.   
"Is he all right?" Tanya asked in concern.   
"I'm fine guys. And the new Gold Ranger is right here." Tommy grinned, hooking his thumb over his shoulder.   
The figure behind him stepped out of the shadow of the doorway and reached up to remove his sunglasses, smiling. I looked around and had to smile at the expressions on everyone's face. There was a pause, and then everyone but the Treys, Tommy, and me rushed forward to greet him. Seeing the opportunity, I snagged Tommy's arm, leading him away from the excited group.   
"There's something I need to talk to you about." I said quietly.   
"What's up?"   
"Alpha and I have arranged for Trini and the others to come by for a visit to surprise Billy. But it occurred to me that it might not be a good idea to drop the Kimberly bombshell on you so to speak."   
He sighed. "Thanks for the warning."   
I bit my lip. "I know it's none of my business, but I really think you should take this opportunity to talk to her. With your lives constantly in danger..." I shrugged helplessly. "Just please, think about it. I like and respect both of you too much to see this chance lost."   
Tommy sighed again, looking away from me. "I'll keep it in mind."   
"That's all I ask."   
The alarm went off and Jason looked over at us. "Go man. I'll be there as soon as I can."   
Tommy nodded. "Right. It's morphin time!"   
"Zeo Ranger I, Pink!"   
"Zeo Ranger II, Yellow!"   
"Zeo Ranger III, Blue!"   
"Zeo Ranger IV, Green!"   
"Zeo Ranger V, Red!"   
The five Rangers teleported out in their respective colors of light and Jason looked at me with a grin. "Sara, I presume?"   
I smiled and walked over to him. "Yes. It's nice to meet you Jason."   
"Same here." He smiled, then lowered his voice. "Thanks for arranging this."   
I chuckled. "Alpha deserves most of the credit. He did all the work." I murmured back.   
Trey of Courage cleared his throat. "Are you ready to transfer the powers?"   
I stepped out of the way as Jason nodded, stepping forward. "Let's do it."   
  
The six teenagers that made up the Zeo Rangers teleported in, looking at each other in confusion. Tommy stepped forward, holding out his arms.   
"What's going on Billy? We need to call the zords."   
"I know Tommy, but there's a problem with that. I've been monitoring the fight to make sure Jason absorbed all of the Gold power."   
"Well did he?" Tanya asked.   
"Yes, but I noticed something else when I scanned Silo. He's constructed of a metal alloy unknown on Earth. It's virtually indestructible. The zords would be useless against it. In fact, if you took them in, I'm sure they'd be destroyed."   
The Treys stepped forward then, Heart carrying a wooden box. "I must return to Triforia now, if there is to be any hope of reuniting my souls. I leave with you a gift as a token of my appreciation. This box contains the last remnants of the Zeo power." Heart explained, opening the box to reveal five glittering gems.   
"The Super Zeo gems. I was certain they were lost forever."   
"Jason, use the power of your golden staff to activate them." Trey of Wisdom instructed.   
Tommy took the box from him. "Thanks man."   
Trey of Heart turned his gaze on me and I blinked in surprise when he kissed me on the cheek. "I wish you luck in your journey Sara."   
I smiled. "Thank you Trey. Good luck."   
The Treys nodded with identical smiles, then crossed their arms over their chests, vanishing in streams of colored light. I turned to find Rocky grinning at me.   
"What?"   
"In our dimension for one week, and you've already stolen a heart. And royalty no less."   
I blushed. "Rocky, he was just being polite."   
Fortunately, the alarms went off then, saving me from further embarrassment and teasing.   
"You know what to do man." Tommy said, holding up the box.   
Jason nodded and held the Golden Power Staff over the box, causing a golden glow to form. I followed the others outside to see the new Zords and smiled at the sight of the titans.   
"They're even more magnificent in person." I murmured.   
"Let's do this guys." Tommy smirked.   
Once back inside the Power Chamber, Billy looked over at me curiously. "What were you and Tommy talking about?"   
"Hmm?"   
"Earlier, after Jason came in. I saw you two talking about something that must have been pretty serious by the looks of it."   
"I had something I needed to discuss with him, that's all. Billy, am I being paranoid, or does this look infected to you?" I changed the subject, examining the burn on my arm.   
Billy came over to me and Alpha quickly punched a few buttons on his console, giving me the robot equivalent of a smirk. The former Blue Ranger frowned and shook his head.   
"It looks fine, but we'd better put something on it just in case." 


	3. A Time for Laughter

  
Disclaimer: _Power Rangers_ is owned by Buena Vista, Sara is mine. Everything up to _A Golden Homecoming_ is canon, but it takes a distinct turn after that.   
Chapter Three: A Time for Laughter   
"Man, those new Zords are awesome." Tommy said excitedly, setting his helmet down.   
"Yeah, the speed of them is incredible." Rocky chimed in.   
Adam was the first one to notice my expression. "Good news Sara?"   
I smirked. "You might say that." I said cryptically, making Alpha giggle.   
"Did Alpha just giggle?" Tanya asked incredulously.   
Jason smiled. "Should we show them?" he asked me.   
"I don't know, do you think they can handle it?"   
"Only one way to find out." The former Red Ranger smirked, putting two fingers in his mouth and whistling.   
The door slid open and four figures walked in, causing nearly every mouth in the room to drop open in shock.   
"The place sure has changed." Zack said in amazement, walking over to examine his old suit.   
"Yeah. It's incredible." Kimberly chimed in, running a hand along a console.   
"I have to say guys, you took your sweet time getting back here." Aisha teased.   
"Give them a break Aisha, they don't have our talent." Trini joked.   
Billy set down his scanner with shaking hands, swallowing hard. "G-guys? I-is that really you?"   
Zack grinned. "Last time we checked."   
I smiled as Billy came forward to stand in front of his oldest friends and Trini nearly strangled the life out of the young genius.   
"But how...?" he asked in amazement.   
"You have Alpha to thank for that." Kimberly smiled, taking her turn hugging him.   
"I was just following orders." Alpha corrected.   
Billy turned around at that, immediately searching me out. I laughed in surprise as he grabbed me in a tight hug. "Thank you."   
I smiled. "What are friends for?"   
Adam stepped forward, accepting Kimberly's hug. "You arranged this Sara?"   
I nodded. "I wanted to do something nice for you guys. You've been so nice to me."   
Tommy looked at his best friend incredulously. "You mean you were going to come in anyway?"   
Jason laughed. "Sara knows you pretty well man. She advised me to stay put."   
I shook my head. "I can't take credit for that one. I was just making sure things followed the timeline."   
Kimberly looked at me curiously. "What do you mean?"   
I fidgeted nervously. "I'm from a dimension where all of this is fiction." I admitted sheepishly.   
"Interesting." Trini said. "So you've seen all of this before?"   
I nodded. "Oh, around six years ago."   
"Is that where you got the idea for the reunion?" Rocky asked.   
I blinked. "No, the only reunion was much later...oh damn, I can't _believe_ I forgot." I groaned. "So much for not interfering." I sighed.   
"I don't see what it would change...this is only for a day or so right?" Billy asked.   
Zack nodded. "Wish we could stay longer, but that was all we could get off."   
"As long as it isn't a permanent arrangement, I don't see what harm it would do."   
"True, I just feel bad for changing things when I don't even belong in this world." I sighed.   
Jason reached out and hugged me gently. "Don't. You did a wonderful thing for all of us."   
"Yeah, how could such a nice thing be bad?" Kimberly smiled.   
I smiled a little. "Thanks guys."   
I caught Tommy's eye and gave him a Look. He sighed and came forward to stand in front of Kimberly.   
"Kim, can we talk?"   
The former Pink Ranger winced and nodded, biting her lip. "I think we should."   
Katherine watched the two of them walk out of the room with barely concealed worry and I put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Katherine."   
She turned her head and smiled weakly at me. "Don't be. This has been long coming."   
"If it's meant to be, this won't change anything between the two of you. But either way, they need to resolve things between them." I pointed out gently.   
"I know." She sighed. "Thank you for what you've done for everyone."   
"Hey, what are friends for?"   
Zack came over to join us and grinned impishly at me. "What's this I hear about you and a prince?"   
I turned and glared at a certain boy in blue. "Rocky!"   
The handsome Hispanic teen smirked. "Oh come on Sara, the guy could barely take his eyes off of you all day."   
I snorted. "How would _you_ know?"   
"I'm sorry Sara, but I can back that one up. Trey of Heart was mesmerized by you." Billy smiled.   
"And we all saw him kiss you." Tanya grinned.   
"On the cheek! It's called chivalry guys, look it up."   
"Um, who is Trey of Heart?" Aisha asked.   
"Trey is my predecessor." Jason explained.   
"And one of his souls is in love with the rookie." Adam grinned.   
I rolled my eyes. "Not you too."   
"Souls?" Trini asked curiously.   
"Trey is Triforian, meaning that he is three distinct souls or personalities fused into one person." Billy explained.   
"How can one of his souls be into her but the others not?" Zack asked.   
"His three souls are Heart, Wisdom, and Courage."   
"So she literally won over his heart." Aisha said.   
"Precisely."   
"Bewitching a prince, that is _so_ romantic." Kimberly gushed, announcing her arrival in the room.   
I glared at Tommy. "Et tu Brutus?"   
He laughed. "You have to admit Sara, he didn't seem to be complaining when you had to support him all those times."   
I threw my hands up in frustration. "The guy isn't even on the _planet_ anymore you guys."   
"He won't be able to stay away long." Jason grinned.   
I sighed. "Okay, when did my love life become headline news?"   
Hey, turnabout's fair play." Rocky joked.   
Kimberly hit him upside the head. "Don't listen to him Sara. Secrets don't last long in this group. They tend to get us in hot water."   
"_What_ secret?" I said in exasperation.   
"Like you aren't into him too." Rocky grinned.   
I rolled my eyes. "I just met him Rocky."   
"So? You wouldn't have protested so much if you didn't like him too."   
"Since when is being logical an admission of interest?"   
"Since it comes with a heavy dose of denial."   
I threw my hands up again and Billy chuckled. "Okay, enough torturing the new girl. She probably has blackmail material on all of us."   
I smirked at Rocky. "Listen to the man Rocko. Unless you want a few certain newer members of this group to know about..."   
I leaned over to whisper the rest in his ear and he blushed, coughing nervously. "Erm, I uh...yeah." he stammered, getting as far as he could away from me.   
Kim grinned. "Pachinko?" she guessed.   
"Bingo."   



	4. A Time for Fear

  
Disclaimer: _Power Rangers_ is owned by Buena Vista. Sara, Vanessa, Brian, Marisa, Colleen, and Stacy are mine. Everything up to _A Golden Homecoming_ is canon, but it takes a distinct turn after that.   
Chapter Four: A Time for Fear   
I felt a nudge and looked up to see Jason smirking at me. "Told you so."   
I blinked in confusion and looked to where he was indicating to see a familiar set of triplets standing unsurely in the doorway of the Youth Center.   
I rolled my eyes at Jason and was about to raise a hand to beckon them over when I spotted Vanessa White zeroing in on them. I scowled as I realized that it was up to me to rescue them from the girl, who had taken one look at me and hated me on sight.   
"Nice tattoo." The beautiful girl said coyly, twirling her hair around her finger seductively.   
"Oh yeah, it's a work of art." I drawled sarcastically as I came up behind her.   
Vanessa turned and sneered at me. "Oh, it's you. Don't bother me." She sniffed, turning back around.   
"Sara." Heart said in relief.   
I smiled. "Hey Trey. You guys ready to go?" I said, mouthing 'play along' behind the girl's back.   
"_Excuse_ me? We were talking. Anyway, I saw them first."   
"Actually, Sara saw them first." Jason corrected, coming over to join us.   
"You'll have to pardon us Miss. We must go now." Courage said politely, walking away.   
"So soon? But we just met." Vanessa pouted.   
Wisdom politely removed her hand from his person and followed his 'brother.'   
"You'll stay won't you?" she implored Heart.   
"Leave him alone Vanessa."   
"Why should I?"   
I opened my mouth to reply but was cut off by Jason. "Because he's her boyfriend, that's why."   
I looked at him and narrowed my eyes, then forced a smile at Vanessa. "If you'll excuse us..." I said, taking Heart by the hand and leading him out to where his other souls were waiting. The minute we were outside and well out of her sight, I turned and slapped Jason upside the head.   
"Why did you tell her that?! Now I'll never hear the end of it."   
"Um, what is a 'boyfriend'?"   
Jason and I exchanged a blink. "Uh...okay. It's more than a friend, but not as serious as a husband."   
Heart nodded in understanding. "A suitor."   
"Er, yes."   
Before anyone could comment, Jason's communicator went off and he turned to me with a mischievous look in his brown eyes. He took my hand and put some money into it and I raised an eyebrow.   
"He stands out a bit."   
Before I could protest, he teleported away and I rolled my eyes at the sky. "Why me?"   
"Sara?"   
I looked at the three souls of Trey with a sigh. "No offense, but people are going to notice if you walk around dressed like that."   
Wisdom nodded in understanding. "You wish to purchase us new clothing."   
"Er, yes."   
  
"Sara?"   
I looked over at Wisdom curiously from where I was thumbing through a rack of shirts. "What's up Wisdom?"   
"You weren't happy that Jason referred to Trey of Heart as your suitor."   
I nodded. "No, I wasn't. I don't really like Vanessa, but he shouldn't have lied to her like that."   
"Pardon the assumption, but it seemed like it was more than that. You looked at him like it was part of an ongoing argument."   
I sighed. "It is. The other Rangers seem to think that Trey of Heart has feelings for me."   
"Does that bother you?"   
"Well it frustrates me that they've jumped to conclusions."   
"Does the idea that he might bother you?"   
I blinked. "Well I...I don't know. That would kind of suck, considering that I probably can't stay here."   
"But if you could?"   
My hands stilled as my mind turned from searching the rack to Wisdom's question. "I...I honestly don't know." I murmured.   
"I don't know about this Sara." I heard Heart call from the dressing room.   
I came over to the entrance. "What don't you like about it?" I asked curiously.   
"It just feels so...different."   
"Hmm. Well let's see it."   
The door opened and Trey of Heart hesitantly stepped out, tugging at his t-shirt. I smiled slightly at his boyish manner, stepping forward to tug his hands away.   
"Relax. You look great Heart."   
"Really?"   
I laughed. "Yes. You'll get used to it, I promise."   
"If you say so."   
"Are you ready?" I asked gently.   
Heart nodded. "Yes."   
"Okay. You can either change back or just give me the price tags, whichever you're more comfortable with."   
About ten minutes later, all four of us walked out of the store and I had to smile at the interested looks they were getting from the girls shopping nearby. I quickly counted how much I had left.   
"Are you guys hungry?"   
"I am." Courage said.   
"You're always hungry." Wisdom scolded.   
I laughed at the sight of two of the souls that made up Trey arguing with each other. "Let's stop at the food court then."   
It was interesting, seeing their reaction to Earth fast food and I had to laugh as Trey of Wisdom poked at his hamburger patty with a fork.   
"Try it, it's good."   
"You Earthlings are so strange." Courage commented and Wisdom elbowed him.   
I laughed. "Personally, I consider that a compliment. At least we aren't boring!"   
"Hey Sara." A vaguely familiar voice said from behind me and I turned to see a boy from my Chemistry class standing there.   
"Hey Brian, what's up?"   
"Well I was wondering if you were doing anything tonight. That new Power Rangers flick is in town."   
I smirked. "As much as I would love to see a blaring knock-off of our beloved heroes, I have a standing study session with Adam and Rocky tonight. Maybe some other time?"   
"Sure..." he started to say, then looked down and sighed. "Never mind. Sorry."   
I blinked in surprise as he walked off. "What's with him?" I asked, then looked down and blushed as I realized that I was holding Heart's hand.   
I coughed nervously and casually let go, picking up my drink and taking a long swallow.   
  
Tanya blinked in surprise as we joined the others in the Youth Center. "Wow. You guys actually look normal. Uh, no offense meant."   
"None taken." Wisdom assured her as he took a seat across from her.   
"Sara and Jason did have a point about blending in." Courage added.   
I nodded. "Oh that reminds me, here's your change Jase." I said, handing him the rest of the money. "And believe me, I'll find a way to pay you back. In more ways than one." I said pointedly.   
"I thought girls _liked_ to shop." He said innocently.   
I slapped him on the arm. "That wasn't what I was referring to and you know it."   
Katherine frowned at something behind me. "Sara, did something happen between you and Brian? He keeps looking over here like someone kicked his puppy."   
"Why do you assume he's looking at me?" I asked, evading the question.   
Everyone, even the Treys gave me a Look. "He's only been in love with you since you got here." Rocky said dryly.   
I sighed. "He saw us at the mall and I guess he got the wrong idea."   
Jason smirked and I punched him in the arm. "Not one word Scott." I threatened.   
He smiled at me innocently. "I was just wondering what it was that gave him the wrong idea, that's all."   
I sighed and shook my head. "Knock it off Jason." I said quietly.   
I saw a look exchanged by everyone at the table and I suddenly didn't have the energy to pretend everything was normal anymore.   
"I've got to go. I have a ton of homework." I said softly, picking up my backpack. "I'll see you guys later."   
  
I sighed as I sat curled up in the porch swing, staring up at the stars. Trey of Wisdom's question was still on my mind, and I just couldn't shake it. What _would_ I do if I was allowed to stay and it turned out that Trey _did_ have feelings for me? We weren't even the same species. And hell, he was a prince! We were just so different...   
"I'm sorry."   
I jumped as the quiet voice from behind me broke into my thoughts. "For what?" I asked, keeping my eyes on the night sky.   
The swing swayed as the person sat down on it beside me. "For making your friend angry with you."   
I sighed. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. I hadn't realized that I had..." I trailed off with a shrug.   
"Neither did I." A gentle hand wrapped around my own and I breathed in deeply. "It feels so natural."   
"Yes." I agreed quietly. "It does."   
"It upset your suitor."   
I shook my head. "He's not my suitor. He might...wish to be, but I don't see him that way. Even if I hadn't had plans with Adam and Rocky, I wouldn't have accepted his date. I don't want to lead him on." I replied quietly.   
"I am not familiar with Earth customs, but on Triforia this kind of contact is familiar, and prolonged contact often signifies a courtship."   
I nodded. "It's the same here."   
"It upsets you."   
I shook my head. "It confuses me. I don't know what to think anymore." I sighed, resting my chin glumly on my folded arms.   
"Why does it confuse you?"   
"Because my head is telling me two different things. Logic dictates that it shouldn't mean as much as it does, but what I've seen and felt since I met you tells me that it does."   
"Would it help to know that I too am confused?"   
I smiled slightly. "It does make me feel better. It would suck if I were the only one." Something occurred to me then and I frowned thoughtfully. "Where are Wisdom and Courage? I believe this is the first time I've seen you without them."   
"There are some things I must do alone."   
"True...Trey?"   
"Yes?"   
"Forgive me for being rude, but how old are you?"   
"I believe I am about twenty-four of your Earth years old."   
"Why do I get the feeling there's a 'but' attached to this?"   
"Time on my planet passes much more quickly than yours."   
"How much more quickly?" I asked warily.   
"According to the computers in Pyramidas, one of your Earth years equals one hundred Triforian years."   
My eyes widened. "Wow. And I thought the whole 'Buffy-Angel' thing was impossible." I murmured.   
"Pardon?"   
I shook my head. "Pop culture reference. Don't worry about it." I said absently, reeling from his information.   
"If I may ask, what about you?"   
"Oh, I'm twenty-one. Um...I'm sorry if this is too personal, but what's your family like?" I asked softly.   
"My father died when I was a small boy in battle."   
"Is that how you became the Gold Ranger?" I asked gently.   
"Yes. My mother is a kind woman, ruling our planet with a gentle but firm hand. I have three sisters, eighteen, fourteen, and seven Earth years old. Marisa is the oldest and the guardian of our family in my absence. Colleen is the second-oldest, and she is much like your Yellow Ranger. And Stacy is the baby of the family, already rebelling against the royal tutors."   
I smiled. "You love them all very much." I observed quietly.   
"Yes, I do. And yours?"   
I sighed softly. "My mother died a couple of years ago from natural causes. My parents divorced when I was sixteen, and my relationship with my father has never been close. I have one brother, a half-brother actually on my mother's side. We are seven years apart, and never developed the closeness of true siblings."   
"It sounds very lonely."   
I shrugged. "I'm content in my own company. It's probably for the best. I have difficulty letting people grow close."   
"And if one slipped under your guard?"   
I smiled sardonically. "Never happened before. Pushing people away is the one thing I'm good at."   
"You have friends."   
I smirked humorlessly. "I have acquaintances. You saw what happened this afternoon when Jason got too personal."   
"You removed yourself from the situation."   
"Precisely. I'll shoot the bull and joke around with them, but when it comes right down to it, my personal life stays right where it says: personal."   
"Why, may I ask?"   
I shrugged. "Don't get close, won't hurt when I have to leave."   
"What if you did not have to leave?"   
"I have already changed what was meant to be in this world. I have no right to continue."   
"How do you know that you weren't meant to change the history of this world?"   
I opened my mouth to reply and couldn't. I hated to admit it, but he had a point. I had no idea what Fate held in store in this world and my leaving could accomplish what I had intended to prevent. I sighed and put my head in my hands. Damned if I do, damned if I don't.   
"Is it really so hard for you to just let Fate weave her web?"   
I shrugged off his gentle hand. "I'll be damned if I..."   
Realizing what I was about to reveal, I stopped abruptly and shot up from the swing with every intention of locking myself in the bathroom until he left. Unfortunately, two firm hands gently caught my wrists and held secure, turning me to face him.   
"If you will what?" Trey of Heart asked gently.   
"Nothing. Never mind."   
"You brought it up."   
"And I don't want to talk about it. Let me go."   
"Tell me what you were going to say and I will let you go."   
I sighed. Men. Even from outer space they were a pain in the ass. "I'll be damned if I ruin their lives like I ruined mine. There, happy now? Christ." I swore.   
"You put the fate of this world on your shoulders out of a misguided attempt to make up for your imagined shortcomings."   
I ignored his psychoanalization. "I told you, now let me go."   
The human bands across my wrists opened and I turned on my heel, walking back into the house.   



	5. A Time for Regret

  
Disclaimer: _Power Rangers_ is owned by Buena Vista, Sara is mine. Everything up to _A Golden Homecoming_ is canon, but it takes a distinct turn after that.   
Chapter Five: A Time for Regret   
I bit my lip in worry as I monitored Jason's vital signs. Just as they had in my world, the Gold powers were incompatible with human physiology and they were slowly killing him. It was one of the few times since I had come to this dimension that I wanted with all my heart to change what happened. If it had been possible I would have thrown every noble thought out the window and made sure this never happened.   
It had been several weeks since that night out on the porch swing and I was still pushing the handsome former Gold Ranger away. Heart was determined to succeed where everyone else had failed, and the others weren't much help with their attempts to set us up. But I had not been kidding when I said that I was very good at pushing people away, and grit my teeth and beared each attempt until I could get away.   
Fortunately, with Mondo's increased attempts to make sure the Gold powers were not transferred back to Trey, the three young men were forced to spend the majority of their time hiding out at the Power Chamber, giving me blessed relief from his charms. Until Billy laid the guilt trip of all guilt trips on me to get me to come here and watch over Jason while the others searched frantically for a cure or a way to transfer the powers.   
I sighed at the memory of earlier this week. For reasons I could not comprehend, I had allowed Billy to get much closer than any of the others and he had a way of talking me into things I ordinarily would not do because of it. He was probably the only thing that kept me from losing it with the others, talking me down each time I was ready to turn and let one of them have it. And I knew that he had most likely been the one making sure that every matchmaking attempt was harmless and wouldn't provoke me to hurt someone.   
He was probably the only one who truly realized how ugly I could get when I was backed into a corner, and as much as I hated to admit it, I was grateful for his efforts to prevent that. I truly liked his friends, but when I went on the defensive, liking someone just wasn't enough to keep me from doing whatever it took to get them to leave me the hell alone.   
So here I was, in the direct line of fire of the one person I was trying to avoid, and even as much as I liked Billy, I was _so_ going to get even with him for this. And to make matters worse, Trey hadn't once approached me, making me wonder just what the hell he was up to. It wasn't like him to pass up an opportunity to worm his way into my heart and I didn't like it one bit.   
The silence in the room was deafening, and I just couldn't take it anymore, slamming down my novel. "All right, what are you up to?   
Wisdom and Courage turned curious eyes on me, but their brother didn't lift his eyes from the computer printout in his hands.   
"You're so suspicious Sara. Do I have to have a ulterior motive for being in the same room as you?" Trey of Heart replied calmly, showing more than a few signs of the time he'd spent in Rocky's company.   
I gave him an incredulous look. "After the past few weeks? Hell yeah."   
He shrugged. "A man must accept defeat eventually."   
I was suddenly glad he was being so fucking indifferent as to not even look up, because I felt like I had been punched in the stomach at his words. "Oh." I said quietly, turning back to Jason.   
"Hey. You've been here for awhile, why don't you go out and get some air?" Billy said softly.   
I nodded, walking out of the room with my mind whirling. I finally got what I wanted--he had given up his quest. So why did it hurt so much? A noise behind me made me whirl around and I relaxed as I recognized what I used to tell the three souls apart.   
"Courage." I nodded.   
"Interesting."   
"What is?"   
"You do not seem to mind either my or Wisdom's company, but you bristle every time you see Heart. We are the same man."   
I winced. "I'm sorry if I offended you."   
"You did not. I was merely making an observation."   
I shrugged. "I don't understand it either. I know all three of you are the same man, yet only he bothers me."   
"Could it perhaps be because he is the only of the three of us capable of love?"   
I blinked. "Is that true?"   
"Yes. Neither Wisdom nor I have the capacity. Just as he has neither the capacity for the brand of wisdom of that counterpart or the courage of mine. What each of us lack, another makes up for it."   
I nodded thoughtfully. "That makes sense. You and Wisdom are merely the physical manifestations of the traits you are named for. Heart is the so-called 'main' soul. Uh, no offense meant."   
"None taken. You are right. We are the wisdom and courage, and he is everything else that makes up the man named Trey."   
I thought over that for a few moments, then looked over at him curiously. "Don't take this the wrong way, but why are you here? I believe this is the first time we've really spoken."   
"Perhaps it is time that we did."   
I sighed. "Save your lecture. I realize how foolish I was, making wishes that I wasn't prepared to come true."   
"I did not come to lecture you. I came to apologize to you."   
I blinked. "For what?"   
"For letting this go on for so long. To coin one of your phrases, it is time to put all of our cards on the table."   
I shrugged. "Why bother? Once you three are reunited, you'll go back to helping others in need. You certainly don't need me there in the way."   
"Is that not something for us to decide?"   
"True." I admitted grudgingly. "But what difference does it make? You heard him, he's given up."   
"He told you what he thought you wanted to hear. No amount of hopelessness can change the fact that his heart beats for _you_."   
I quirked an eyebrow. "For someone without the capacity, you seem awfully sure about that."   
"Let us just say that I see what he sees."   
  
I tightened my fingers around the blaster Adam had handed me when the fight began and scanned the perimeter of the triangle I was positioned in front of for cogs. It seemed that the Rangers had most of the mechanized monsters preoccupied, but I knew better than to assume that fact couldn't change in the blink of an eye. My head snapped around when I saw a flash of silver and I didn't hesitate to blow the head off the cog that was sneaking up on us.   
I didn't know what force was guiding my hand, but every shot I fired that fight was flawless. It seemed that the stars above were watching over us, because the fight was over seconds before a blinding flash of light exploded before my eyes and I was thrown away from the triangle to land flat on my back a few feet away.   
I rolled onto my side with a groan and blinked when white boots walked into my vision. I could see five familiar figures in colored spandex helping a weak Jason to his feet, so I wasn't particularly surprised when I looked up to see the Gold Ranger standing in front of me.   
He knelt down and offered me his hand without a word and I hesitantly took it, allowing him to help me to my feet. I felt like I had been slapped when he turned to walk away from me.   
"Trey?" I asked hesitantly, even though I knew it had to be him.   
He didn't turn around. "It's not safe for you here." He said quietly before teleporting away.   
I stared at where he had been standing for a few moments, feeling something akin to having been kicked in the stomach, then nodded in acceptance. I had had my chance and I had refused it. There was no one to blame here but myself. I walked over to where Tommy and Adam were supporting Jason between them and wordlessly took over for Tommy, slipping my arm around Jason's waist as Adam carefully relinquished the rest of the weight onto me.   
"Sara?"   
I turned away from sympathetic brown eyes. "Our job is done now. Let's get back to the Power Chamber."   



	6. A Time for Reunion

  
Disclaimer: _Power Rangers_ is owned by Buena Vista. Sara is mine. The identity of the Phantom Ranger as Saryn of Eltar is a concept that I do not own, nor do I know exactly who does. My apologies to whoever does own the concept. I would have asked permission if I had known who to ask. Everything up to _A Golden Homecoming_ is canon, but it takes a distinct turn after that.   
Chapter Six: A Time for Reunion   
I sighed as I stared out at the stars, wondering not for the first time where among them Trey had been fighting when Zordon's wave had passed through the universe and if he had survived. A sigh from next to me made me turn and I smiled a sad, knowing smile at Cassie. For she too was ceaselessly wondering about a mysterious sixth Ranger from another planet.   
I was out of high school now, for the second time, and _still_ couldn't believe that I was the first female Blue Ranger in history. When Rocky had hurt his back in that fateful practice match, Tommy didn't hesitate before turning to me and asking me to fill in until he recovered. I had been flabbergasted at the opportunity, and when Rocky had taken my hand in both of his and told me that he wouldn't trust anyone else with his powers I couldn't bring myself to say no.   
Muiranthias had been something out of a nightmare, and there were moments where I was sure that I had taken the Blue Turbo powers only to die before my first fight was over. But when it was over, and we were all preparing to graduate, Rocky had come to me and confessed his weariness to fight any longer. He was sick of his family and friends being targeted, and saw his injury right when they needed him the most as a sign that his career as a Ranger was over.   
I had been seeing a weariness and dullness in his eyes that concerned me for months by then, so I gravely accepted permanently the mantle of the Blue Ranger, vowing to myself that I would not let it change my friendship with him. And when Tommy and the others were given the opportunity to retire gracefully from the Ranger business, I made sure to visit each of them as often as I could. They had entrusted me with this new batch of Rangers, and I took my responsibility _very_ seriously. Which made it all the worse when Divatox _still_ managed to destroy the Power Chamber, despite my efforts to keep it from happening.   
So we had gone into space, everyone but Carlos, who had been growing discouraged from the fight long before our powers were destroyed. Andros had been just as charming and friendly as they had portrayed him to be, as I sarcastically thought the moment I met him, and it had been hell convincing him to let us join him.   
But he had given in eventually, and now, a year later, we were on our way back to Earth from KO-35 with Zhane and Karone hitching a ride. The Countdown was over, and it seemed like we were out of the Ranger business again. I didn't have the heart to tell everyone that in five years evil would be back as ruthless as ever. They deserved to be able to enjoy the peace that would reign in the meantime.   
It was hard to believe that I had been in this dimension for almost four years already, and a Ranger for three of those. I still longed in my heart to see Trey again, to hear his voice, but I was beginning to accept that it would never happen. We could have had something wonderful, but circumstances and our own confusion prevailed. There had been a time when I thought I had finally moved on, spending most of my second year as a Ranger in Adam's arms, but that wasn't to be either. Both of us had been hurting over the absence of Tanya and Trey, and when the others and I had been forced to take to space to save the universe, we both knew that it was for the best.   
The last time I had been on Earth (not counting the Countdown), I had heard from a deliriously happy Katherine that she and Adam had fallen madly in love and I could truly say that I was insanely happy for them. I heard a squeal from next to me and smiled sadly as I saw Cassie leap from the windowseat from the corner of my eye. It had taken most of our trip to KO-35 after the Wave to track down the Phantom Ranger, but I had finally succeeded.   
I was glad to see that he had taken my advice. While I knew that my own happiness would most likely never be realized, I was determined to give Cassie hers no matter what the cost. It hurt to turn around to see them in each other's arms, and to see the other two token couples on the ship smiling from the doorway, but it was more than worth it to see the glow on Cassie's face.   
"Sara, I...oh my God, thank you. I will never be able to repay you for this opportunity." Cassie said.   
I smiled quietly. "The happiness on your face is all the thanks I need."   
"I-I wish I could have done the same for you."   
Andros nodded quietly. "According to all of my sources, the Gold Ranger survived the battle on the moon, but left not long after the Wave. Presumably to return to Triforia."   
I nodded in pained acceptance. "I haven't seen him in over three years. I didn't expect that to change now."   
"We joined forces against Master Vile in the M-51 galaxy not long before I came to Earth. From the way he spoke, he still cared a great deal about you." Saryn said quietly.   
"Two years is a long time, Saryn. Things change."   
"I speak from personal experience. No amount of time or distance changes the heart." The handsome Phantom Ranger said, smiling softly down at Cassie.   
I smiled wistfully. "It has been my experience that some make it and some don't. What you share is powerful and determined. I congratulate both of you."   
"We are entering Earth's atmosphere." DECA said dutifully.   
"Thanks DECA." Andros said, then looked around at all of us. "Ready guys?"   
The four of us returning home exchanged a glance and I took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Let's go home."   
  
The eight of us entered the Surf Shop amid ear-blowing cheers and it was amazing to see how many people had gathered to welcome us home. Ashley nudged me with a smirk and pointed to a sign in the crowd. My mouth dropped open when I read a sign asking me to marry the holder and I smirked when I spotted a similar one for Ashley right next to it, pointing it out to her.   
"Yo Sara, over here!"   
I looked up in surprise at the familiar voice and grinned broadly as I recognized the man jumping up and down in the crowd like a fool amidst a group of people who were pretending that he wasn't with _them_. I took a running leap off the top level and into his arms, hugging him tightly.   
"Rocky!"   
The handsome former Blue Zeo Ranger laughed and swung me around before setting me back on my feet. "You did it!"   
"_We_ did it." I corrected with a grin, turning to give a thumbs up to the rest of my team.   
Then I was ambushed by a group hug by every single one of the former Rangers, sending us all tumbling to the ground. I laughed in pure joy as the familiar warmth that came from these eleven of the closest friends I had ever had and found myself forgetting for a few seconds the pain in my heart.   
"I can't believe you're all here!" I exclaimed.   
Kimberly scoffed. "Like we would miss your homecoming. You took on every one of our enemies and won."   
"I didn't do it without help." I reminded them, then gasped as I saw the diamond sparkling on her finger. "Kimberly Ann Hart, is that what I think it is?!"   
The beautiful brunette blushed. "We're getting married!"   
I dove at the former Pink Ranger, giving her a big hug. "Congratulations! So dish! What else have I missed while I was bouncing around space?"   
"Well..." Katherine drawled slyly, putting a hand on her flat stomach.   
I gasped. "No way! Congratulations!"   
I noticed that everyone else looked surprised as well and raised an eyebrow. "We wanted you to be the first to know." Adam explained quietly.   
I felt tears come to my eyes and reached out to hug him tightly. "I'm honored. Thank you."   
He hugged me back just as tight. "Hey, if it weren't for you, it wouldn't even have been possible."   
I drew back, giving him a confused look. "What?"   
Katherine put a warm hand on my shoulder. "When you encouraged Tommy to talk to Kimberly that day so long ago, I realized that those two were meant to be. We never told you guys this, but Tommy and I were never serious after that. We knew that when the time came, we would go our separate ways. And we did."   
"And when you went into space, Katherine invited me to come visit her in England. The rest is history."   
I smiled. "I can't tell you how happy I am for you both."   
"Even when it hurts to see us together?" Katherine asked observantly.   
I smiled sadly. "It hurts to see anyone so deeply in love. But I wouldn't have it any other way. I may not be able to realize my own happiness, but if I can help someone else realize theirs, it's more than worth it."   
"And you do every chance you get." Ashley smiled as she and the rest of my team finally found their way over to us. "I don't know how I would have gotten through this without you."   
"That goes for me too." Cassie chimed in. "It couldn't have been easy to track down Saryn."   
"It took her seven hours." TJ answered.   
I glanced at him in surprise. "You knew Teej?"   
"Who do you think kept everyone away from the bridge?"   
I shrugged. "I just assumed that everyone had fallen into a coma from exhaustion."   
"Okay, so I only had to keep Andros away." TJ admitted sheepishly to peals of laughter from my team.   
"You're a regular Goddess of Love Sara." Kimberly said, giving me a hug.   
"You've been the one driving force keeping all of us together and even pushing some of us together." Trini added quietly, smiling at Billy.   
"So now it's our turn." Rocky finished.   
I looked at him in surprise. "What do you mean?"   
The handsome Hispanic took me by the shoulders and turned me around, giving me a gentle shove forward. I looked back and glared at him before turning back to see something that made my mouth drop open in shock. Even in Earth clothing, the man in front of me was unmistakable. My eyes filled with tears, and my hand shook as it seemed to reach for him of its own volition.   
"T-Trey?" I whispered brokenly, not daring to hope.   
Before I knew what was happening, my hand was caught and I was pulled forward into blessedly familiar strong arms. I was laughing and crying at the same time as I tried to fit my brain around the fact that he was really here, and that I wasn't dreaming. I looked around dazedly at the grinning faces of all my friends.   
"How...what..."   
Tommy smiled. "I came home to find him on my doorstep the day after the Countdown, looking for you."   
"When..." the voice of the man next to me cracked, and he cleared his throat quietly. "When Tommy told me that you had taken on the Blue power and were now one of the Astro Rangers, I felt like I had been stabbed in the gut. My contacts told me that the battle was much worse on Earth, and that the Astro Rangers had been forced into hiding. No one I talked to even knew if they were still alive or not."   
Kimberly giggled. "Tommy and I thought we'd have to sedate him until we told him that we had seen with our own eyes that you and the others were perfectly fine, you had just left Earth, that's all."   
Tommy snorted. "Hell, I thought we'd have to sedate him until you got home."   
Kimberly smacked him for that comment, but I barely even noticed. My head was whirling with all of this new information, and I could barely take it all in.   
"I-I thought you had gone back to Triforia." I murmured.   
"Not without you."   
I blinked in surprise. "What?"   
"I came so close to losing you and did not even know it. I do not want to spend another minute without you again."   
I put my hand to my head. "Oy, too much information, too many surprises."   
"Is that a no?"   
I looked at him incredulously. "Do you know what _hell_ I've been in the past couple of years?! Of _course_ I'll come with you. But if you think you're going to get off the hook _that_ easily, you have another think coming. Oy!"   
Cassie laughed. "There's the Sara we all know and love."   
At the word 'love', something made me search out TJ's eyes and I bit my lip at what I found there. I had always felt something deep in my gut that told me that I needed to be extra careful with the handsome Black Ranger's feelings, but had never seen anything to confirm it until now. The look of pain was so quick that it was possible that I had imagined it, but I knew in my heart that I had not.   
I knew Cassie had seen it too, because she gasped suddenly as if she had forgotten something. "Oh man, I forgot my cell phone."   
"I'll get it." TJ volunteered, as we all knew he would, triggering the teleportation mechanism on his morpher.   
I threw a grateful look to the beautiful Pink Ranger and excused myself from Trey, following my friend's example. I found him waiting for me and blushed at his knowing look.   
"You two are about as subtle as a ton of bricks." He grinned wryly.   
I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. I just needed to ask you something."   
He held up a hand. "I think I know what you're going to ask." He said quietly. "And I'm going to answer it truthfully for two reasons. One, because I've never lied to you before and I'm not about to start now. And two, because we _did_ come preciously close to dying during the Countdown and it made me realize that no matter what happens, I don't want you to die without knowing how much you mean to me."   
I took a deep breath. "Then what I've suspected for some time now is true?"   
TJ nodded. "I'm in love with you."   
I let my breath out slowly. "Why didn't you ever say anything?" I asked softly.   
"Would it have changed anything?" he asked without accusation.   
I sighed. "Probably not." I admitted. "It must have hurt, seeing me pining for someone else. I'm sorry."   
"There was nothing you could have done about it. And don't think I didn't notice the pains you took to avoid hurting my feelings with it."   
I blushed guiltily. "There was just something deep inside that told me to be extra careful with you. I-I hope it helped a little."   
TJ smiled and pulled me into a warm hug. "It helped a lot. Like you said out there, if life hands you lemons, make lemonade. I know there isn't going to be an us, but at least you know how I feel. And as long as you're happy, I'm happy."   
I blinked back tears at that. "I wish things were different Teej, I really do. You deserve someone who loves you just as much as you love her."   
He smiled sadly. "Hey, you and Trey are living proof that _nothing_ is impossible. Speaking of which, you should probably get back out there. A girl as special as you, I know _I'd_ be worried, logical or not."   
I blushed. "Come with me. We have cause for the biggest party this side of the galaxy."   
"I'll be out in a minute." TJ promised.   
"Don't think I won't send Ashley in after you." I warned with a smirk as I left, and it felt good to hear him laugh.   
I caught Cassie's eye as I rejoined the group and gave her a nod, telling her that everything was all right. Strong arms wrapped around me and I leaned my head back to smile up at the man I had been longing to see for what felt like forever. The familiar whoosh of teleportation told me that TJ was indeed right behind me, and Rocky punched his fist into the air.   
"What are we waiting for?! Let's par-tay!"   



	7. A Time for Celebration

  
Disclaimer: _Power Rangers_ is owned by Buena Vista. Sara is mine. The identity of the Phantom Ranger as Saryn of Eltar is a concept that I do not own, nor do I know exactly who does. My apologies to whoever does own the concept. I would have asked permission if I had known who to ask. Everything up to _A Golden Homecoming_ is canon, but it takes a distinct turn after that.   
Chapter Seven: A Time for Celebrating   
I caught Tanya sneaking yet another look at TJ and grinned, slipping away from Trey to come up behind her. "Go for it Tanya." I whispered to her.   
She looked at me in surprise. "What?"   
"Oh come on, I know that look. I've had it for three years. Go ask the man to dance. But if you hurt him, I'll have to hurt you." I grinned.   
Tanya grinned broadly. "You're the best Sara." She said, hugging me warmly.   
I smiled as I watched her drag an unsuspecting Black Ranger out onto the dance floor and surveyed the party to see what other matches were in the works. Aisha and Zack were trading interested looks, and I knew it wouldn't be long before they joined their counterparts on the dance floor. It looked like it was only Jason, Rocky, and Carlos left, but I knew somehow that it wouldn't be long before they found their soulmates.   
I leaned against the railing of the top level, cherishing the happiness I saw on the faces of everyone I cared about. Zordon had given us a wonderful gift not just during the Countdown, but all those years ago when he had chosen the first team of Rangers on Earth. He had given us each other. From the bonds of friendship grew love for almost every one of us. If it had not been for Zordon, Andros would still be searching endlessly and tirelessly for his sister, and without the resources the power of the Red Astro Ranger gave him. Trey would never have survived his battle with the Varox, would have had no safe place to go when the atmosphere of Aquitar was so toxic to him. And I would never have met him. But then, if it had not been for whatever force had brought me here, I would have never even known that he actually existed. I would never have known his love, would never have experienced all the things I had as a Ranger, would never be here tonight, watching twenty people I loved more than anything else in the world celebrate a peace that had been long coming.   
Not for the first time, I thanked all the stars in the heaven above for whatever it had been that had chosen to send me to this paradise of love, friendship, and peace. I looked down at the man watching me back and couldn't even fathom the thought of never seeing the love that shone in his eyes, or feel his touch on my skin. Trey cocked his head to the side questioningly and I smiled a teary smile at him, descending the stairs to stand in front of him.   
His hand came up to brush along my cheek and I closed my eyes at the contact, sighing in content. "You are crying." He said softly.   
I opened my eyes to smile at him. "Just realizing exactly how lucky I am. Just four short years ago, I would never have even dreamed of standing here like this. Of feeling..." my voice cracked and I cleared my throat. "It's been a long, hard, painful road...but standing here with you...it was more than worth it. When I think of the things I've had the opportunity to experience as a Ranger...I was actually able to make a _difference_. I never saw it at the time, but if things had gone right between us, none of that would have ever happened. I wouldn't be the person I am today, and I _like_ the person I am today.   
I guess what I'm saying is...I wasn't ready for what you asked me today then. I wasn't ready to come to your planet, and meet your family yet but I think...I think I've matured enough for it now. I didn't understand your reasoning then, but I do now. And if I had the chance to go back and change how things went, I wouldn't change a thing."   
Then I laughed, shrugging helplessly. "I'm sorry. I'm just philosophical tonight."   
Trey smiled his beautiful smile at me and I sighed contently as he pulled me close into a warm hug. "You cannot know how much what you said meant to me. I honestly expected to have lost your love after so long...surely you must have had other opportunities for happiness. I cannot fathom why you still cradled your love for me, but I am certainly not complaining."   
I smiled. "I called the love between Cassie and Saryn powerful and determined. I suppose I was speaking from personal experience. I...there was a time a few years ago that I thought perhaps I had moved on, but it only taught me that, in Saryn's words, no amount of time or distance can change the heart."   
Trey nodded quietly. "Tommy mentioned that Adam had once courted you."   
I smiled fondly at that. "Yes. I am only glad that it wasn't meant to be for either of us."   
"He still cares a great deal about you, as a friend. I have been warned gravely over the past few days against hurting you in any way, but his I did not doubt for a moment."   
I chuckled at that. "So the guys did their big brother act huh? I can't say I'm surprised."   
"The ladies did not hesitate to tell me exactly what the consequences would be either. You are very well loved among your friends."   
I smiled. "I love them more than anything else in the world. Or rather, my love for my friends is not any less strong than my love for you, no matter the difference."   
"Nor should it be. They are your family, and I wouldn't have it any other way."   
I smiled, then bit my lip. "I'm sorry if this is too forward, but...oh hell." I cursed, throwing my arms around his neck and kissing him soundly. "You have _no_ idea how long I have been craving that." I whispered breathlessly when I pulled back.   
"I think I may have an idea." He murmured back.   
"Like I said, I'm sorry if that was too forward...I'm unfamiliar with your customs." I said sheepishly.   
Trey smiled and brushed his hand through my hair gently. "Some things transcend cultural boundaries."   
I smiled back impishly. "Is that a no?" I teased, throwing his earlier wry statement back at him.   
He got the significance too, because an incredibly sexy smirk curved his lips. "I could be persuaded to the negative."   
I grinned and wrapped my arms around his neck, tilting my chin invitingly. "I'm known for being extremely good at persuading people."   
A nearby flash caught my attention and I frowned, looking over just in time to see a woman lowering a camera that was pointed in the direction of the nearby dancing Cassie and Saryn. I lifted my arm from Trey's neck, and with a flick of the wrist, the camera was in my hand and I ignored her angry protests as I pushed the button to rewind the film.   
"That's my camera!"   
"And you will get it and the film back once I remove your violation of my friends' privacy." I said coldly, removing the roll of film and telekinetically returning the camera to the woman. "If I ever see you around me or my friends again, I will not hesitate to make sure that you never cover anything more significant than the opening of a coffee shop. Do I make myself clear?"   
The woman snatched the camera out of the air and stormed off, pushing her way through the crowd roughly. I looked around to see that my friends had all gathered in front of Cassie and Saryn defensively. The lovely Pink Ranger looked at me with tears in her eyes.   
"Thank you." She whispered.   
"No one messes with my family and gets away with it." I said simply, taking her hand and dropping the roll of film into it.   
  
"May I have your attention please?"   
I lifted my head from Trey's shoulder to see that Billy and Adam had commandeered a microphone from somewhere and were standing in front of the counter.   
"As you all know, this party was held in honor of the brave men and women that risked their lives so that we may all live in peace. Tonight, we salute the Astro Rangers, the Gold Ranger of Triforia, the Phantom Ranger of Eltar, the Alien Rangers of Aquitar, and the Blue Centurion. They took on losing odds and overcame them, triggering a new era of peace in the universe at last." Adam continued.   
"However, we would like to also take this opportunity to honor a woman who has truly touched our lives and our hearts. She has been our friend, our rock, our confidant, our mother, our sister, and yes, to a few, our love. She has been the person to turn to when everything is dark, when it seems like all is lost, when we have given up hope." Billy added quietly.   
"To most of you, she is simply the Blue Astro Ranger. But to us, she is our heart. We love you Sara, and I can honestly say that none of us know what we would do without you."   
"Here, here!" Zhane cheered, raising his cup of punch high in the air.   
I felt tears gather in my eyes as one by one, my friends--my family held up their drinks in a salute and shyly made my way up to where the two men were standing, giving them both a tight hug. Adam handed me the microphone and I smiled warmly at him, then turned my shining eyes on each one of my friends in turn.   
"I know tonight has been a time of reflection for all of us," I began quietly. "It has been a long, hard road for us all, and there have been plenty of moments where I'm sure we all thought that we would not live through the war. We have had our arguments..." I smiled at Ashley and Cassie at that one and they exchanged a glance, laughing at the memory of their stupid arguments over cleaning chores. "We have had our heartbreaks." This time I looked at Karone and Andros, watching them hug each other close.   
"But most of all, we have had a friendship...a love...a connection, that never has and never will know a bound. We have come from different backgrounds, some of us from different planets, and to the outside world our bonds may seem impossible, or unlikely. But we would lay our lives down for each other without hesitation. This war has been painful for everyone, and many have died along the way, but we have survived. And we have defeated evil, not just on the battlefield, but in our hearts, in the love that we have for each other."   
I looked around at my friends once more. "You have raised your glasses to me, and I raise mine to all of you. For if I have been your heart, you have been mine. You took me in when I had nowhere to turn, you have all been the friends that I never even knew I could have, and I will never forget that. What I have done for any of you has been nothing special, simply my way of returning the love and friendship I hold dear to my heart. For there is nothing you deserve more than the best."   
With that, I handed the microphone to Adelle, who had tears in her eyes and walked back through the crowd to my friends. All of the girls had tears in their eyes, and so did most of the guys. Kimberly nearly squeezed the life out of me with her hug.   
"Sara, that was beautiful."   
Andros graced me with one of his rare smiles. "It has been a true honor fighting alongside you." He said quietly.   
I smiled at that. "The honor was all mine Andros."   
I sighed in content as the familiar arms of my love slid around my waist. "It seems like I find out all over again just what an exceptional creature you are every time I see you. I love you Sara." Trey murmured softly.   
I smiled. "I love you too Trey."   
  
This was how it should be, I thought as we gathered in the ruins of the Power Chamber later that night. I could almost feel Zordon's presence around us. And somehow I just knew that wherever his soul ended up, he was happy and oh so very proud of his children. The war was in the past. And our future was just beginning. No matter what it held in store, I knew that we would face it head on.   
I grinned as I got an idea and leaned up to whisper it to Jason. He looked at me and a slow grin spread across his face as well. The former Red Dino Ranger looked around at all of us and nodded.   
"All right Rangers. Here's one for old time's sake. Dino."   
He stuck his hand out in front of him and the other four original Rangers grinned and did the same, Tommy following.   
"Ninja." Rocky called out, catching on.   
He, Adam, Aisha, and Katherine piled their hands on top of the others.   
"Zeo." Tanya called out.   
She joined the pile as well as Trey after a gentle nudging.   
"Turbo." I called out with a grin, placing my hand on top of my love's.   
Cassie, TJ, Carlos, and Ashley followed suit. Now it was Andros' turn. Ashley smiled reassuringly at him and he took a deep breath.   
"Astro." He called out.   
He and Zhane joined us. I reached out with my free hand to grab Karone's hand and set hers on top of the pile and Cassie did the same with Saryn.   
Jason grinned. "Ready Rangers?"   
Everyone looked around the circle with beaming faces and nodded at once.   
"Power Rangers!" we all shouted, bringing up our hands and jumping into the air.   



End file.
